1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling sheet material. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighttight box and actuator apparatus therefor for automatically delivering a photosensitive sheet to a workstation.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Many applications require the delivery of a flexible photosensitive sheet to a workstation, for example an exposure station. Apparatus, such as an electrostatic copier, a facsimile machine, color image reproduction apparatus, etc., often employs an exposure station in the form of a drum-type mechanism that automatically receives a photosensitive sheet of paper or film for an exposing operation.
Prior to an exposure, a photosensitive sheet needs to be handled in the dark or at least a low-light environment. A lack of light can be particularly troublesome to an operator during a loading operation, particularly if a photosensitive sheet is required to be mounted precisely for an exposure. This problem is alleviated significantly if the operator is required merely to place the photosensitive sheet into a lighttight sheet-delivery box or the like, which then delivers the sheet to a precise position at an exposure station. An operator can accomplish the initial sheet-loading task with relative ease when there is no need for precision placement of the sheet in the box other than a general alignment and orientation, i.e. width versus length and proper side up.